


good morning, Pansy

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soffiò sulla sua superficie, prima di bere il primo sorso bollente, ringraziando mentalmente quell'uomo che da ragazza aveva disprezzato ma che alla fine aveva contribuito in modo decisivo al salvataggio di tutti loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning, Pansy

Un sorriso compiaciuto si dipinse sulle labbra scarlatte di Pansy: Neville ormai sapeva come farle cominciare bene la giornata, come farla scendere col piede giusto da quel letto che la notte li faceva incontrare, conoscere, spogliati di ogni preconcetto e di ogni pregiudizio.

Una tazzina di caffè nero dava bella mostra di sé tra le lenzuola color pesca, affiancata da una rosa; i suoi petali sprigionavano un profumo dolce e delicato, in netto contrasto con il loro colore rosso, duro e sensuale. Neville doveva averla colta poco prima di Smaterializzarsi a Hogsmeade; la settimana era appena ricominciata, i suoi studenti lo aspettavano a Hogwarts.

Pansy sorrise ancora, dolcemente, accarezzandosi piano le labbra: sentiva ancora il suo sapore. 

Scuotendo il capo per non farsi prendere da quegli stupidi sentimentalismi marchiati Grifondoro, afferrò delicatamente la tazzina scoprendo che, come sempre, Neville l'aveva incantata per far rimanere caldo il liquido scuro e speziato. Soffiò sulla sua superficie, prima di bere il primo sorso bollente, ringraziando mentalmente quell'uomo che da ragazza aveva disprezzato ma che alla fine aveva contribuito in modo decisivo al salvataggio di tutti loro.


End file.
